Our Farewell
by MissAnissa
Summary: A oneshot that takes place during the last battle between Thor and Loki on Bifröst Bridge. Loki begins to have flashbacks of the love of his life, who made him feel accepted and loved. He had planned to be with her forever but because of his jealously of Thor and his gradual corruption, he lost her. What they had was lost but would never be forgotten. LokixOC


**_Hello! This is my first time writing something like this. It was probably the most difficult story I have ever written even if it was a one shot, haha. I hope you all like it! All the dialogue that is not part of a flashback (flashbacks are italicized) is from the Thor movie, so, I did not make up that dialogue. Enjoy! :) _**

* * *

"Loki, this is madness," Thor said as he watched his brother, Loki, shake with rage. Thor wasn't about to let his own brother continue on with his plans that would ruin the lives of so many.

Loki was trying to contain his anger and sadness inside of him, as his brother stood across from him on Bifröst Bridge. All the anger Loki was feeling was out; the sadness of his life and recent loss. He couldn't handle it any longer.

"Is it madness?" Loki started, "Is it? Is it?! Come on, what happened on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman?"

Thor's glare became more intense. He despised Loki talking about Jane in that way and Thor knew one of the reasons why he was doing so. Loki had just lost someone dear to his heart and all the feelings that he was keeping inside were starting to show.

"Oh, it was. Well maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself," Loki told him.

That was all it took for Thor to lunge for his brother at the same time Loki did. His hammer and Loki's staff collided, causing both brothers to fall to the ground. The two continued to attack and lunge at each other with their weapons. As Loki's mischievousness ensued, Thor felt as though he had had enough. Soon, Loki was sprawled out on the bridge; his staff laying near him. Thor went up to Loki and placed his hammer on his chest which would keep Loki laying on the ground for as long as Thor felt needed since he was the only one worthy of carrying the weight of the hammer. Loki watched his brother walk away from him. What was he doing? He couldn't destroy the bridge, Loki thought. If Thor destroyed the bridge, Loki's plan would be ruined and Loki couldn't stay in Asgard with him now. He felt that there was nothing for him in Asgard.

Nothing.

Not even her.

Eirene.

Eirene, the woman who made him feel loved and accepted. The woman who made him feel at peace with himself and the world around him. The woman he had been most lucky to meet when they were both children. She was the one who he allowed to slip away and be taken from him; and he hated himself for it…

_It was many years ago, when Loki and Thor, princes of Asgard, stumbled upon the company of Eirene. She was in one of the gardens of Asgard. Loki had been wandering around with his brother; even though they were not quite permitted to do so. But, boys shall be boys. It had been Thor's idea to set out to the garden to see what they could find; Loki was reluctant but eventually agreed. The two young boys ventured out to a garden and beheld the new blooming red and white flowers but; something else had caught their eye as well. A young girl, who looked about their age, was admiring the flowers, as well. _

"_Hello," Thor said confidently. Loki said nothing and stood at his brother's side. _

_Startled, the young girl swiftly turned around and saw the two brothers. Loki felt his heart skip a beat. He had never felt that before. He was only a young boy; what did he know? He studied the girl and she studied him. His green eyes locked on her sky blue eyes. She gasped when she realized who they were and bowed. Her thick light brown locks of hair fell in front of her face as she bowed to the two princes. _

"_I am Thor and this is my brother Loki," Thor told her. _

"_Yes, I know. You are both sons of Odin," she replied, looking up at him._

"_And you are?" Loki asked._

_She turned to Loki. "My name is Eirene." _

"_Hello, Eirene," Loki said, almost too quietly. _

_Eirene smiled at him. "How very fortunate I am to meet you two. I do enjoy making new friends." _

_Thor and Loki smiled simultaneously at Eirene and that day, a new friendship had begun. As the years passed, the three children grew into adolescents and then into adults. These years were very difficult for Loki. Thor possessed amazing strength and bravery and was highly thought of by their father, Odin, and the Asgardians; while, Loki possessed skills of sorcery. This caused him to secretly feel envious towards his brother, Thor, and feel as if he were not accepted by many people around him. There was one person he felt accepted by: Eirene. Eirene had become more beautiful and beautiful every year. Not just the outside of her but the inside, as well. Her heart was pure. She saw the good in everyone and was always at peace with herself and the others around her, especially Loki. Gradually, Loki and Eirene's friendship turned into something more without either of them knowing it. They both loved each other very much but never admitted so until they were adults He had fallen in love with her heart, hear kindness, he beauty, her nurturing spirit, her peacefulness and her ability to understand those who need someone to talk to. She fell in love with his shyness, his mischievousness, his charm and wit, and his ability to be there to listen when no one else would._

_Eirene never compared Loki to his brother. She made Loki feel as if he could be his own person and not have to try to become Thor's equal but, that feeling never lasted long; he would always end up feeling like Thor's inferior, nevertheless; she was always there to comfort and encourage him. She knew that Loki wanted desperately to be accepted and favored by his father. Loki had also very much wanted to become king of Asgard; but, Thor was first in line for the crown._

_When Thor had been banished, Eirene worriedly searched for Loki for she knew that he would be upset. She had found Loki sitting alone on one of the steps in his grand home. She was a dear friend of his family and was welcomed whenever she pleased. When she found Loki alone, her heart broke a little. She never liked seeing him this way so she made her way towards him. She knew that he was saddened by his brother's banishment but as soon as she entered the room, Loki could feel her peaceful presence and felt much better. He turned to her and saw her walking towards him. Her blue eyes suddenly making him feel more at ease. She sat next to him on a step._

"_Loki?" _

_Oh, how he loved the way she said his name. Anything she said sounded so wonderful. Her voice was beautiful and memorizing. _

"_I was not aware of your visitation, today," Loki said, staring straight at the wall. _

"_I thought I wouldn't need an invitation to visit you. To be honest, I was worried about you." _

_He turned to her, his intense green eyes locked with her gaze. "So, you are aware of Thor's banishment?"_

_Eirene nodded. "Yes. I understand that your father had to intervene in Jotunheim."_

"_Yes, and now the truce between the Frost Giants is ruined. Father was so angry and Thor made him even angrier by calling him a fool." _

_Eirene shook her head in disbelief. "That's terrible. I do hope they will be able to reconcile soon."_

_Loki said nothing and took her hand in his. "With Thor gone, I may now have a chance to become king," he murmured as he gently kissed her hand. _

_Eirene watched him. "But, Asgard does need Thor to return eventually. He-" Loki let go of her hand and stood. "And what? What, Eirene? Asgard needs him more than they need me? Why am I not good enough? Why does Asgard never need me?" He said; his voice getting louder and louder which each question. _

_Eirene stood, as well. "I-I never said that," she said shyly. _

"_No. No, you did not. No one ever says it but it's what everyone is thinking; I can see it when they stare. Everyone looks at my brother as treats him as if he was a king already and, who am I? Oh, I'm just his brother and there is nothing I can do to change it," Loki turned towards the wall again to avoid her haunting gaze. "You said you were worried about me; why?" _

_Eirene cautiously walked a tad bit closer to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. She felt him heavily exhale._

"_I only wanted to see you and give you my company. I just want to make sure that you do not get hurt. I want to see you happy like I used to. I love you, Loki, and I don't ever want you to forget that." _

_Loki slowly turned to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you too, Eirene, and you can be sure that I will never forget…"_

Loki struggled to pull Thor's hammer off of his chest. When he decided he could do nothing about the hammer, he watched his brother, struggling, also, to remain standing on the bridge without sliding.

"Look at you," Loki said to Thor. "The mighty Thor, with all your strength and what good does it do you, now? Do you hear me, brother? There's nothing you could do!"

Actually, there was something Thor could do; he could take matters into his own hands. Thor's arm extended out and his hammer flew from Loki's chest and into Thor's hand. All of a sudden he pounded his hammer against the bridge. The bridge beneath Loki would quake and crack with each pound. Thor was going to destroy the bridge which would ultimately destroy Loki's plans. He had to stop this. Loki began to faintly shake with anger and frustration.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as Thor's hammer repeatedly mauled the bridge; each swing of the hammer was swung with more strength than the last. Seeing that Thor had no intention to answer his question, Loki decided to persuade him to end the destruction of the bridge, at once.

"If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!" Loki shouted angrily. His statement had no effect on his brother, what so ever. It seemed to make his swings at the bridge even harder. Thor was willing to give her up to save him home and stop Loki. Loki would not let Thor destroy his plans before his very eyes but he knew everything was slowly falling apart…

"_Eirene." Loki said as he saw her walking through the heavy doors and toward his throne. She stood before him, bowed, and then she stood. _

"_I have spoken to your mother."_

"_Ah, have you? It's a shame isn't? With Thor being banished and my father not being able to rule at the moment, Asgard is now under my rule," Loki said sinisterly. _

"_I hope your father does awaken soon. Your mother says he is in a deep sleep restoring his strength." _

_Loki nodded. "Yes, he and I were having a conversation and he collapsed. What else did my mother say?"_

"_She did say that Thor may have a chance of returning," Eirene said quickly. _

_Loki stood and looked at the guards guarding the door. _

"_Leave," he commanded them. _

_Once the guards had left the room, Loki stepped down the steps from his throne until he was eyes level with Eirene. "Don't you understand, Eirene? I have the throne. I am ruler of Asgard. It is something I never would thought I could do. All I need to do is get Thor out of the way for good and as of yet, I am devising a plan," he told her. _

_Eirene was shocked. Never before had she heard Loki talk this way. "Out of the way? Loki, Thor is your brother-"_

"_He is not my brother!" Loki shouted. _

_Eirene took a step back from him. "I-I don't understand." She had known Loki and Thor since she was a young girl and throughout all those years she did not once hear Loki or Thor say they were not brothers. The two were almost inseparable. Whatever Thor did, Loki sure did try to do the same. Over the years, Eirene began to realize why Loki would do so and when he had told her that he was envious of his brother, she thought it normal. She never thought it would go so far as to want to rid his life of Thor and say he is not his own brother. _

"_You know that I am different, Eirene. Anyone can tell. I'm not like Thor or father. I'm not like anyone in Asgard. I'm not one of them." _

_When Eirene didn't respond to that, he continued. _

"_I am the son of Laufey. I was an abandoned infant when Odin had taken me from Jotunheim. I was not the size of a Frost Giant infant. I was rather small. I could pass for an Asgardian child. " Loki said, staring at Eirene to see her reaction. She did feel sympathy towards him. Yes, he was different but he was Loki. He was the Loki she had fallen in love with and there was no end to that. Loki was saved as an infant and it was meant that he would become a prince of Asgard. _

"_Then Odin saved you then. He gave you this marvelous home, Loki and you have a wonderful family that loves you dearly. You are a prince of-"_

"_That's not all."_

"_What?"_

_Loki crossed his arms and took a deep breath before speaking. "He took me for a purpose. He took me solely to bring an alliance between Jotunheim and Asgard through me but now, that does not matter. I am no more than a monster. I am a Frost Giant who was taken from his home for a purpose that exists no longer. Please don't feel differently about me, you- you're all I have, Eirene."_

_He was expecting her to be frightened or repulsed by his statement but instead, her eyes softened and that look of hope came back. "Loki, that does not make me feel any differently for you," she said; her voice soothing. _

"_It makes me feel differently about myself." _

"_And it should not. Loki, this does not need to change you. For the time that you have the throne, you can do marvelous things for Asgard."_

_He turned away from her. "And once Thor returns, he will take the throne and I will be pushed aside and matter to know one."_

"_You matter to me." _

"_And you matter to me. I-I…I need time to think, Eirene. Come by later, please," Loki turned and saw Eirene nod. She wanted to believe that he would not use his newfound identity as Laufey's son to his advantage but in her heart, she felt that something was going to go wrong. _

_Loki watched her leave the room. Something had changed in that brief meeting. They both had changed. She was losing her glow, her hopefulness. She looked sad, scared and worried. She was losing her liveliness and Loki was losing her. _

Loki was making his way swiftly to Thor, who had not stopped trying to destroy the bridge.

"Forgive me, Jane," Thor said out loud. Loki angrily held up his staff and was about to attack but at the same time, Thor had mustered up all the strength he could and fiercely pounded his hammer against the bridge, causing it to break into two. It was done. The impact from the destruction of the bridge had sent the brothers flying into the air until they quickly descended. Loki was still holding his staff whilst falling so Thor grabbed hold of it and then someone, grabbed onto Thor.

Odin, Thor and Loki's father, had awakened and was now on the bridge holding onto Thor while Thor held onto the scepter, which Loki was holding onto. Loki struggled to hold onto his staff for his life as he watched Odin try to keep Thor and himself from falling into the abyss. Thoughts went racing through his mind as he dangled helplessly. Bifröst Bridge was now destroyed and so were all of his plans. What had he to do now?

Loki looked up at Odin. "I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" He pleaded.

Odin looked down on his son. "No, Loki," he said, sadly. They were the exact same words that Eirene last said to him.

_After Loki told Eirene that he had killed his biological father, Laufey, his true plan began to become clearer to her and once he told her the truth, she couldn't let this go on any farther._

_Eirene was summoned to the throne room since Loki had received no reply of her thoughts for his plan to destroy Bifr__öst__ Bridge to gain his father's approval. She knew Asgard was unhappy with Loki's rule; even Loki knew it._

_As Eirene entered the throne room, Loki's eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked deathly pale and somewhat gaunt, but still as beautiful as ever. Her beautiful light brown hair had seemed to somewhat fade and her eyes seemed distant. She had always looked delicate and fragile but this time she looked so fragile, it seemed as if a light touch would cause her to shatter. She reminded him of a victim of battle and she really was at battle; battle with herself. Loki had told her not to worry but it was in her nature to do so. She cared for him so deeply that everything he did affected her. All she wanted was him to be at peace with himself and his family but it would not be so. _

_ Loki stood and walked up to her after she had bowed to him. "Is there something wrong, Eirene?" He asked her. _

"_Nothing is wrong."_

"_Don't jest with me. Something is wrong. It's my fault, is it not?" Loki asked._

"_No, of course not." _

_He looked into her eyes. Her lovely eyes, that were once sky blue, were now a dimmer blue, almost lavender, but they still were beautiful and haunting. _

"_If I destroy Bifr__öst__ Bridge myself then I may be able to gain my father's approval." _

"_Your father does approve of you, Loki."_

_Loki sighed and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. He could feel that her skin was ice cold through her dress sleeves. _

"_I really want to make him proud. I have already killed Laufey and now I just have to do the rest. After this is all over, you and I can be together forever after that. That is what I would like. Is that what you would like?" Loki asked. His eyes suddenly looked tender._

"_After all of this is over? Yes, I would like that." She gave him a weak smile. Loki suddenly pulled her closer to himself and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "I promise this will all be over soon and nothing will happen to you and I," he promised. _

_Eirene nodded and pulled back from him. "What do I do till then?"_

"_Wait patiently and please stop worrying yourself because of me."_

_She sighed. "Be careful, Loki."_

"_I always am," he smiled._

"_I know. I think I shall return home, then," Eirene told him quietly. _

"_When will I see you again?"_

"_I'm not sure. We shall just have to see." _

"_What about tomorrow?" Loki asked._

"_One cannot be too sure. But yes, perhaps tomorrow," Eirene said as she walked to the door. _

"_I do love you," she heard Loki said. _

_She turned to him as she opened the door. "And I do love you." _

_He smiled a smile that she had not seen in years. "So you do not love me any less because of this?"_

_Eirene smiled back at him and shook her head. "No, Loki," she said and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. _

_That was the last time Loki had seen her living. A few hours later, he had received word that Eirene had collapsed while she was home and that she did not wake and she would not wake. At first, Loki was in denial, he has just seen her and yes, she did not look like herself but not enough for her to truly be gone. How could she be gone? It seemed that fate had a different plan for her. When Loki made a visit to her home later that evening, he saw her already laying peacefully in her bed. Flowers were neatly placed around her pale delicate body by her family members. He let out a cry of anguish as he knelt down beside her bed and stroked her now very light brown hair. He trembled as he wept for his love. He wept for her for, what seemed like, forever. _

"_I could have prevented this," Loki whispered to her lifeless body. "I knew there was something wrong but I never imagined… Eirene, you are perfect to me. We were supposed to be together forever. You were my heart," he cried and held her cold hands in his. _

"_When we will see each other again, I do not know. I should have known someone who was as beautiful as you could never be with-with a m-monster, such as me. I promised you that after all of this was over, you and I would be together and, I shall keep that , my sweet, I suppose this is our farewell. I'm going to destroy Bifr__öst__ Bridge and continue with my plans and then after that, I shall be with you. If I cannot be with you physically, you shall be with me in my heart and in my thoughts…" _

After Odin's words, Loki knew that this was the end. He had only one more choice left. He began to slowly loosen his grip on his staff. His hand was slowly sliding down.

Thor, who was facing him, knew what his brother was about to do.

"No, Loki, no" he pleaded, tears already filling his eyes. But it was too late, Loki had let go.

"NO!" Thor shouted as he watched his brother fall into the abyss.

As he was falling, Loki closed his eyes and felt that rush fill his lungs. Images of her face flashed through his mind. He knew not what awaited him in the abyss; whether it be life or death, Eirene's memory would continue to live with him, forever.


End file.
